


Classifieds

by MarOroux



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Academy, Jogan - Freeform, Multi, baby logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOroux/pseuds/MarOroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Logan, Happy Family Wright Moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classifieds

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was based on one of my family moments. It was of my nephew playing with the newspaper and the first thing I thought of was Baby Logan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Logan, Senator Wright or any of this characters they're all by the lovely Miss CP Coulter for her brilliant fan fiction, Dalton.

It was a quiet afternoon in the Wright house, the events of Night Hell looked like a far nightmare that was fading away. It was a quite odd scene, the senator was sitting in the left end of the couch of the living room reading the newspaper and Logan was sitting on the other end, also reading the newspaper.

Their relationship had improved in the last months. After almost seeing his son die in the fire that consumed the Art Hall, Senator Wright tried to be a better parent, and he even accepted the relationship his son had with the Hollywood star with less arguments.

From the corner of his eye he saw how Logan was immersed in the newspaper, how his eyes moved from left to right with each line. The scene of him reading made him remembered of a time when his life was simple.

… _Logan was just 7 months old and he and Cordelia were happy. Mr. Wright was sitting on the same spot, on the same couch reading the newspaper. Cordelia came with Logan in her arms, he was wearing blue shorts and a little white baby shirt with squeaky shoes and his hair was untidy because he had just woke up from his nap. He was playing with Cordelia's hair._

_She set him in the couch in the middle where the newspaper was and she set on the other end, she took a page and started to read. Logan instead, with his baby hands, started to move the papers in all directions. Mr. Wright took the newspaper from his son, "No Logan, you can't play with the newspaper". At that instant, both pair of green emerald eyes stared back at each other, but Logan's eyes started to water and his lips shake. Mr. Wright knew that Logan was going to start crying and wouldn't stop in a while. With a quick thought, he gave him the classified page, the part that they didn't read._

_Logan stopped his little tantrum and smiled, he took the page in his baby hands and tried to mimic his father and mother; frowning his forehead he concentrate in the page like they seem to do. After a little while, Logan gave it up and started to play with the newspaper, he crushed it, he ripped it, and in the end the newspaper had turned into tiny pieces. Logan just kept staring at his hands that were now cover with the black ink of the newspaper and Mr. Wright just stared at him, thinking_ **_'please don't put it in your mouth, please don’t'_ ** _over and over as if Logan could read his mind, but instead Logan rub his hands all of his face laughing and smiling at the same time._

_Mr. Wright chuckled and Logan turned to look at his father, smiling he showed him his hands and Mr. Wright smiled back. Cordelia turned to see what had made his husband laugh and saw Logan. She sighed "Logan you're all dirty, come on, let’s go clean you up" she took her son and started to leave the room, Logan looked over his mother's shoulder and waved goodbye to his father, still with a smile on his face. Mr. Wright waved back and then looked at the mess his son had made, thinking how happy he was…_

Logan cleared his throat, snapping his father of his memories "Did you finish that section already? Can I borrow it?"

The senator just stared at his son.

"Dad?" Logan repeat.

"What? Mmm… yes, here take it" he handed the page to Logan.

"Thank you, dad" Logan said. The senator kept staring at Logan, comparing the memories of his son when he was a baby and the young man he was now. They both had ink in their hands, but this time, Logan now had it in his thumbs and index fingers. The senator smiled and resumed his reading, only to find that the last page was of the classifieds.


End file.
